fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Biały kot/@comment-24575162-20170804165730
W końcu wzięłam się w garść i postanowiłam skomentować to arcydzieło. Na wstępie, chciałabym zaznaczyć, że moje słowa nie wyrażą proczadzikowości tego opowiadania, ale postaram się to jak najlepiej uczynić. KURCZĘ! JA PIÓRKUJĘ! DZIĘKUJĘ SIS! <3 TO JEST CUDOWNE! <3 Kocham po prostu. Badzo ciekawa koncepcja i świetne wykonanie, a to zakończenie :3 Awww :3 Ale po kolei... "Podobno każdy mógł być bohaterem. Wystarczyło tylko chcieć i dać z siebie wszystko, co najlepsze. Ten, kto wymyślił to motto powinien palić się w piekle za to kłamstwo." - super wstęp, nadaje klimat :D "Tego dnia, wszelka prasa rozpisywała się o bohaterskim czynie Żabołaza i Czarnego Kota." - żabołaz ukradł mi dzień XD Świetne połaczenie :D "Chłopak spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Edith, a dla większości Ed, była jego dobrą znajomą. O ile sympatię mierzy się rzucanymi do siebie obelgami, to można powiedzieć, że nawet się przyjaźnili." - pięknie powiedziane <3 "- Sorel, lubię cię." - to mało powiedziane, on go czci XD " Po drodze jednak zauważył Frasinati, której oczy się zamykały. Ignorując fakt, że Poogo domaga się jedzenia poprzez szarpanie nogawki jego spodni, podszedł do niej." - wyobrażam to sobie mniej więcej tak, że Kwmi wleciało mu w portki i od spodu szarpało... Tylko czemu wlatywało mu w portki? XD "- Tak właśnie myślę, że gdyby nie ja, to by cię zakuminizowało. - zauważyło kwami, na co nastolatek wzruszył z niechęcią ramionami. - Bo jesteś słabeuszem! Tylko cioty dają się zakumunizować! I gdzie moje jabłka?!" - Poogo jak zawsze kochany <3 "- Pomogę ci zostać tym, kim tak bardzo chcesz być. - ciągnął. - W zamian chcę tylko jednego. Przynieś mi Miraculum Czarnego Kota. W umyśle chłopaka rozgrywała się walka. Nie zgadzaj się! Zgódź się! Nie! Tak! ~ i chociaż w jego głowie mieszały się te myśli, trwało to jedynie sekundę. - Tak Władco Ciem." - bardzo mi się podobają u ciebie te opisy <3 Są takie klimatyczne i ładnie skomponowane. "Niczym Batman, po budynkach skakał ktoś, kto z daleka przypominał jej Daniela." - jej Daniela <3 JEJ DANIELA <3 Awww :3 "To był jej Daniel." - AWWW! <3 Nasza Drzewołaz, jest bardzo pomysłowa :"D "Dziewczyna nawet go nie słyszała. Skupiła wzrok na leżącym na ulicy Danielu, którego jedyną oznaką życia, było oddychanie. - Będę tęsknić. - szepnęła." - początkowo nie wiedziałam o co chodziło Niebieskiej Żabie z tym "Będę tęsknic", dopiero potem skapnęłam się, że przecież zabiorą go do ośrodka! I stwierdzam, że to takie genialne, że brak mi słów :"D "- E, nie patrz na to tak! - dziewczyna usilnie starała się poprawić mu humor, jednak na marne. - Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko było cię pokonać!" - tak! Ed i to co kochamy najbardziej, jej genialne derpy! <3 "Nie myśląc długo, szybko pocałowała go w policzek, po czym jeszcze szybciej uciekła." - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! <3 TAK! Piękne! Kocham ponad chipsy :D "- Dzięki - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Nie miał wątpliwości. Te same oczy, sylwetka, włosy i skóra. To nie mógł być przypadek. - Drzewołazie." - ow! Domyślił się <3 Mój Daniel (w sensie tyn jak ja go kreuję) nie jest aż tak genialny XD, ale bardzo mi się to podobało, że się zorientował <3) SIS! Genialna historia! Ogromnie mi się podoba i BARDZO CI ZA NIĄ DZIĘKUJĘ! Chciałabym mieć częściej urodziny, by częściej dostawać takie zajedwabiste opowiadania od ciebie :3